Eros Potion
by Teleri Pendaren
Summary: When Sam has a problem can Daniel fix it and does he want to? - Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eros Potion

Author: Pendaren  
E-mail: 

Summary: When Sam has a problem can Daniel fix it and does he want to?

Season: Eight

Spoilers: Emancipation, Hathor, Heroes, Between Two Fires, Divide and Conquer, Affinity,

Category: Romance/Angst

Pairing: S/D, S/J, S/P

Rating: PG

Archive: Hopefully on , The Cartouche, Abydosgate, Heliopolis, my site... If anyone else wants it go for it, just tell me so I can visit  
Disclaimer: The standard - they don't belong to me, not even in my wildest dreams so please don't sue me...

Authors Notes: First fic and I'm making sure it is a good and memorable one. Beta done by the lovely Tricia and Phil (I owe you one).

Chapter 1

The group of people we encountered were all very interested in Sam. They kept reaching for her hair and her clothes. I could tell she wasn't very happy but she took it without complaint after I told her that they were amazed because she was a grown woman without an anel, the wrist gauntlets that the women wore. They were all either woman or children, no adult or teen males until a shout rang out. Three armed males, one was in his late thirties and two teen boys, approached.

The man looked Teal'c over then turned to give me a similar inspection. His eyes narrowed when they reached Sam but he then proceeded to offer greetings to Teal'c. When I had to translate, his face seemed to relax a bit, but he kept eyeing Carter like she was a piece of meat. As for Sam, she inched between the two of us and it was clear from her expression that she had also observed the man acting like she was property. At that moment I flashed on a memory of her in a blue dress and grabbed her hand to give her a bit of assurance that she was safe even though Jack wasn't here.

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand to reassure me that she was ok, though I could still tell she wasn't too happy at being on another male dominated world.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c and this is Sam," I barely got to finish as the young teen male interrupted

"She is owned then?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice, "Would you still sell her even though she is named?"

"Sell her? I..." I was so stunned I reverted to English.

"Sell me? Sorry, but I'm not...."

"Sam, please. Don't take this the wrong way but I think we should play along. Those weapons they have look like they could rival ours and I wouldn't want to end up having a fire fight here,"

"Forgive my son, he is a bit impertinent as we have never seen a trader this far to the south," the man said. "My name is Ozorne and these are Ralon, Douglas," he pointed to first the boy who wanted Sam then his other son. "And Garath" The final one was a little boy about seven years old who had been grabbing Sam's pants earlier.

I waited for the rest of the introductions since there were three women and five children but Ozorne didn't say anything else. Instead he beaconed for the oldest girl to approach him.

"She is available. If you were not interested in payment perhaps an exchange would be in order. Your female is after all named and has not yet born you a son. Which of you owns her?" he inquired.

I knew I had to think fast, after all why have to discuss who owns whom. So I blurted out "I do, but she is not for sale. We are just passing through to the village," I nodded politely and grabbed Sam's arm to lead her away from them. She glanced at me like I was crazy and I whispered to her what had transpired. She almost choked when I said I told them I owned her.

"Why did you say that? Couldn't you just explain that we aren't from their world, or follow their culture?"

"Sam, Ralon was chomping at the bit to get you and, if I remember correctly, making male dominated cultures think you aren't owned usually ends up with you being kidnapped or have you forgotten the Shavadai?"

More villagers greeted us as we entered the town and our conversation came to a halt. We went back to our roles of explorers and started to study the people and their society, gathering information on their level of technology. They appeared to have our level of weapons and buildings but had not mastered basic flight or sophisticated medicines. A few hours later, when I began to ask questions like what an anel symbolized, since I saw several women wearing them, the teen named Douglas offered to take us back to his home and explain. He led us to the first house and one of the women who had been outside followed. He gestured for Teal'c and I to take a seat. Instead of sitting down I told Sam to sit in my seat while I stood behind her, my hand on her shoulder.

"I have many questions. Why don't you name all your women at birth? What do the anel's symbolize? Our people don't follow those customs," Sam glanced at his weapon. "And if possible to find items to trade since it appears you have some advanced technology."

"Ah, yes, we are a bit more advance than the other continents. Were you interested in trading for them?" He asked, referring to his weapon, which he handed to me and I passed it down to Sam so she could examine it "I'm sure my father would like to do business with you. He was a bit taken aback when you didn't accept his third born, I guess he didn't expect you to not be interested in female trading since you brought one along with you. Tell me, why is she named if she has never born a son for you? I have never seen a named female that wasn't wearing an anel," Douglas questioned, he glanced at Sam as she started to break down his weapon with skill and his expression was that of amazement.

"So you don't name girls when they are born?" I said to distract him.

"No, that would be absurd to name a female when she can still bear a child and be traded. They are given names when they are presented with an anel. It not only symbolizes they have given birth to a son and are untradable but also prevents them from procreating again. Do you not use similar methods to limit the number of males born where you are from?"

"We don't see a need to limit males, why do you?"

"If we don't limit the male population then there would be too many fights over females. How do your people stop fighting over females? I mean you must have several unmated men with a population that big, or do you consider mates a class distinction and your females cost more? I too am curious about your culture, it sounds intriguing," Douglas began to ramble.

"We don't fight over females much."

"How do you deal with the female shortage then?"

"There are none really, we have roughly ninety-seven men to every hundred women so it works out that more females are unwed than males actually."

"So you only have one mate?" He asked with incredulity. "Wow, I could not imagine a life without the idea of not having at least three wives, when I get older that is. My dream is to have the same as my father, actually he had four but the first died in child birth, but that all depends on if I can afford them all."

I was going to ask some more questions but Ralon entered the house with two of the girls who were dying to get a glimpse of Sam. I could tell he still hadn't given up on the idea of getting his hands on Sam so I gave our leave. Teal'c was the first out the door and I motioned for Sam to go out the door in front of me. She replaced the weapon back on the table and started to get up when Ralon offered his hand to her. She took it thinking he was helping her up but she didn't see the small patch that was on his palm until it was too late. She shut her eyes for a second and Ralon tried to steady her. Instead of opening her eyes and looking at him she instinctively twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him to the ground. I leaned over him and Sam opened her eyes. She looked straight into mine and took a breath.

"Daniel, look at her quick before she looks at someone," Douglas said when he saw the patch on Ralon's hand not seeing that she already had me in her gaze.

"What was that?" Sam exclaimed.

"It is a rare substance that my father's family has created. If you are interested you can purchase some, just mention the Eros petals to my father when you start to negotiate. I will mention my brother's transgression in his attempt at theft of your Sam, it should make him more generous. Please, just don't have him arrested."

"Actually I'm not the negotiator. I'll send some people who are more capable of negotiating in a few days. As it is we have to start heading back to the gate. It took us eight hours to get here and we don't want to be late."

I lead Sam outside and we both went to find Teal'c. "Are you ok? Did that patch do anything to you?"

"Not really, it stung a little but the pain subsided once I opened my eyes. What was it anyways?"

"Apparently it was to steal you from me," I said and grinned.

She flashed a smile back at me and hit me playfully. "You're beginning to sound like General O'Neill more and more, Daniel."

We started on our way back to the gate and enjoyed the fact that because of the planet's rotation we would still have daylight for our entire walk back. The time passed quickly as we made small talk about the people, their technology and how Jack would have loved to be with us once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the gate room Sam and I declared that the inhabitants were viable trading partners and Sam made it through her physical without too much fussing from the medical staff.

"So, what kinds of stuff can we get folks?" Jack asked

"Sir, they have weapons that appear to be a cross between a zat and an EM pulse, would love to take a look at some of those. Plus some of the construction materials they use could be useful. They however don't have planes or advanced medicines, and their treatment of women is reminiscent of the Shavadai." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"The who?" Jack couldn't place the people.

"You remember the people who tried to sell Sam don't you, Jack?" I said with a smirk. "Mongolian type world, Sam in blue dress, that one."

"Ah, now I remember, you mean I missed a classic Carter I'm-gonna-kill-you look?"

"They apparently have a polygamous society but only for the men, they actually control the number of males born. It seems that after a woman gives birth to a son she is given a device that acts like a contraceptive and also symbolizes that she is higher in their society. As a matter of fact that is when she gets a name. Could you imagine growing up never knowing who you are? One of them, he couldn't have been more then sixteen, tried to steal Sam from me. Can you believe that?"

"Steal Sam, really? Wait a minute, why from you? You didn't..."

"Actually, I did, I though that since she was kidnapped in the last incident she might be safer if she was owned. How was I to foresee that patch thing?"

"I'm fine really. I think Daniel did a good thing thinking fast and saying that I was already taken. I don't even think the patch did anything to me. Medical cleared me for the moment though they are still waiting on the blood work. But I feel fine, really," Sam stated with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"Ok, the lab work should come back soon so until then you are free to go, but if you feel anything, headache, a cramp, twinge in the back, anything, you will say something or I WILL have a doctor watch over you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wow, and I though Janet was bad," I smirked as we both walked out the door.

"Yeah, I miss her," Sam said as she headed off to her lab. As I looked back she was itching her hand.

"Your lab results show some sort of drug is definitely in your system and it doesn't seem to be dissipating. I'm not sure what it is exactly but it seems to be affecting your hypothalamus and pituitary. The second test from before the briefing came back with more FSH than when you first came through the gate so it appears as if this drug is a fertility agent and ovulation accelerant. Now if that is the extent of what the drug does then all it seems to be doing is suppressing your depo shot and accelerating your normal cycle so hopefully the levels will return and I can re-administer your BC. Other than that I don't see anything else wrong with you, Colonel Carter," The doctor stated to Sam after she told me I could stay to listen to the news. "Any symptoms: headaches, backaches, cramps, bloating," the doctor looked at me before continuing "Change in discharge, libido?"

"Yeah actually, I've been feeling like I'm a teenager again. I'm not sure but my hand got a bit irritated five minutes ago and then I started to get a bit edgy, that lasted about two minutes but Daniel popped in to offer a cup of coffee while we waited for you and it went away. You sure the chemical is no longer concentrated in my hand?"

"Your hand should be fine, the chemical was absorbed fairly quickly, anymore questions," the doctor left when Sam shook her head no.

"So, I guess they steal women by getting them pregnant. I guess that would lower their price. What I don't get is he would still have to have sex with you. How was he going to accomplish that especially thinking I named you because we were devoted to each other? I mean," I began to babble and Sam just shook her head and shrugged.

"Maybe he was hoping we would camp near by or stay in one of their inns," Sam said. "I guess the Eros petals may also loosen inhibitions or self control like the date rape drugs here."

"That's it. Eros. Greek god or gods depending on which one is being referred to, be it classic boy Cupid/Eros or adult Eros. I mean adult Eros was the Protogenos or Primal deity of love who emerged at the very creation of the universe and was considered the driving force behind all procreation in nature. He was also called Phanes or Protogonos to distinguish him from the young Eros, who most people recognize as the son of Aphrodite, cupid. Maybe the Greek gods were another alien species that visited that world as well. I wonder which one," I paused to glance at Sam to make sure I wasn't boring her and she had her head buried in her hands.

"You all right?" I asked and placed my hands on her shoulder.

She glanced up at me and I could see she was upset. "It is like my hormones are on overdrive. This must be how you felt when Hathor infected the base. I know you will think this is way out there but I have this incredible urge to kiss you right now, Daniel. I mean it is clouding my thoughts and even giving me some very interesting visions that would make even the General blush."

"What kind of visions?" I asked, teasing her.

"Daniel, please just," she was on the verge of begging, I could hear it in her voice, and so I quickly retreated.

As I walked down to my lab I started to contemplate what Sam was going through and one image of her looking into my eyes for a split second ran though my mind. Was the chemical like cupid's arrow and now she was in love with me? At first I had to laugh at that thought but my mind had other ideas. I began to flash to moments of her listening to my endless rambling, of the times she would comfort me after Shau're died or even before when she was just missing, of all the times I would hold her as she cried over Nareem, Martouf, Janet, and Jack when she thought she'd lost him, yet again.

In my lab I fingered a picture of us and thought Sam looked so happy in it standing there next to Jack and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why should I feel this way, it wasn't as if I loved her. I never even was in contention for her affections; Jack would win her heart, period. Hell, he didn't even win her hand; Pete did that. So if I wasn't in love with her why was I acting like it?

After spending about an hour trying to translate a tablet and getting nowhere I decided to go back to Sam's office and see if she was okay. What I found was far from it.

"Sam, SAM! Damn it," I cursed under my breath and picked her up to take her to the infirmary.

"I found Sam on the floor unconscious. I don't know what happened," I started to pace and ramble on as the doctor took over. "I shouldn't have left her. I should have stayed until we knew she was alright," I mumbled as I paced.

"Daniel, you did the right thing. Don't beat yourself over this, she wouldn't have wanted you hovering anyways," Jack said as he entered.

Sam stirred a bit after only a minute and groaned. I felt guilty and stayed hovering despite Jack's comments that she wouldn't appreciate it.

The nurse drew some more blood after she fully came to and Sam started to get the light in the eye treatment from the doc. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much, I remember not being able to concentrate and after a while I started to get a bit edgy and shaky. That was about fifty minutes ago, and then I remember stumbling. That's it." I could hear the confusion and uncertainty in her voice as she grasped my hand for some comfort.

"Okay, lets take a look at what happened. The lab work should be back soon. I'm letting you go now as there is nothing I can do for you here but I want you with somebody at all times and a log of all your activities no matter how minor, say fifteen minute intervals and blood draws every hour. We will see what other surprises this potion has done. SG-14 should be back tomorrow with a sample of the drug and some information. Hopefully this will be over by then," the doctor said as Sam was released.

"Great what about Daniel taking first watch and Teal'c can take over in a few hours. Sound okay, Carter?" Jack asked Sam.

"Sure, I guess it will be okay," Sam nodded.

"'Kay, what you want to do, Sam? Want to get a bite to eat?" I asked to try to get her talking and her mind off of her problems, if only for a little while.

"That sounds great, I'm starving actually," Sam grinned.

We stopped by to grab a notepad for her diary and headed to the commissary. I told her to sit down and write an entry while I grabbed our food.

When I came back she had written: Walked to commissary with Daniel. I took one glance and told her that she needed to put more detail into it. What was she feeling? Thinking? Her emotions, not just action. Stuff like shaky hands, headaches, edginess. She just gave me an I'm-gonna-kill-you look and picked up her pen.

"Okay, I felt comfortable and happy, no negative side affects discernable, a few stray thoughts about kissing, nothing too embarrassing until I sat down. The physical affects still were dormant but the thoughts shifted gears to me and a naked man," She said as she wrote. "Happy now?" She said as she glanced up.

"Are you still having those thoughts?" I asked afraid to ask who the man was.

"No, actually they are just fragments now, kissing, caresses, nothing lewd," she continued to write. We ate and chatted about our next mission when Teal'c came in.

"DanielJackson, your skills are required by Balinsky, I will gladly take care of ColonelCarter in your absence," I glanced at Sam as I rose from the table.

"Oh goodie, shift change" She said sarcastically and even wrote it down.

I barely had time to get to work when Jack came running to find me. "I don't know what happened. Sam started to complain of headaches and being a bit edgy. Teal'c led her to the infirmary and the docs drew her blood and all that. She started to get worse though even with an IV. She started to shake and she collapsed. This happened in the span of ten minutes Daniel. Ten minutes," he sounded exasperated. "So I guess she will stay out of it for an hour like last time," he pondered as we approached her bedside.

"Sam, come on don't let this thing beat you," I whispered as I held her hand and stroked her hair.

"I won't," Sam said with a smile. I jerked my head to her face when I heard her.

"You're awake. It has only been," I glanced at the clock, "three minutes." I glanced at the doc and I received a nod.

"Hopefully it is the IV bringing her out of it," the doctor said then turned to Sam. "I want you to stay connected to it then. If that is the case then it should prevent any more lapses. We will keep you here this time and see if you are ok in an hour. Try to get some sleep, I know it is a bit early but sleep never hurts," the doctor grinned before walking away.

"Daniel, could you get my laptop and my notes. No way am I getting any sleep, not with my mind running around the way it is. Please," she asked.

"Sure Sam, I'll sneak it in," I grinned and headed off to her lab to retrieve her stuff.

When I walked back into the infirmary the doctor was once again fussing over Sam.

"What's happening Sam?"

"Damn symptoms again. I was getting edgy and shaky but I feel fine now. No passing out this time. Maybe the IV is working,"

"But why are they getting closer together. That doesn't make any sense; wait a minute. Oh crap," the gears in my head were turning and my mind was formulating a hypothesis as to what was happening.

"What crap? Daniel what are you thinking?"

"Be back in ten minutes. Just sit tight," I ran out. _Can it be?_

Ten minutes later I heard Jack getting upset and I entered to see Sam unconscious again. "Damn it!"

"Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tested that out. Come on, I'm here, you can wake up now," I said guilt ridden.

"So, did we just figure out I'm addicted to you?" Sam said playfully when she awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Actually, according to the lab results there seems to be a sort of addiction," the doctor said before I could say anything further. "Your body seems to crave his pheromones. Your unconsciousness is the by-product of withdrawal. You probably identified with his scent because he was the closest to you when you were infected. Let's test something shall we, Daniel may I have your shirt?"

"He he, Sam, you can never say I never gave you the shirt off my back now," I said snickering and handed her my shirt.

She smiled and took the shirt with a grin. "Thanks, Daniel. I own you one."

"Hey, Danny boy, go get another shirt on before the nurses all flock your way," Jack teased.

Outside, fully clothe again, I paced, waiting for the ten minute mark to see if my shirt did the trick. What would I do if it didn't work? Did I want to spend the rest of my life attached at the hip to Sam? I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the floor. The more I thought about it the more it didn't scare me. Was I falling in love with my best friend? Someone my best friend was in love with? Someone who didn't love me? Who was getting married? A nurse tapped me on the shoulder and interrupted my thoughts.

I walked in and Sam was still there, standing and talking. My heart leaped, but from joy or sorrow I didn't know. "Great, fifteen minutes and nothing happened, Daniel," she exclaimed.

"I'm glad, now I don't have to tag along like some puppy," I said not sure if I was disappointed.

"Sorry to burst any bubbles but the shirt is only a temporary solution. His pheromones won't last long on it, especially since human scent isn't as powerful as a dog's. It should just help out when she has to go to the bathroom or want a long bath. We need to find a way to neutralize the drug all together."

"I guess we are still stuck to each other then," Sam said.

"I'm going to give you a sedative and send you off to bed. Hopefully, I'll have some good news when you wake up. You just have to sleep somewhere near Doctor Jackson so that you can be exposed to him. I don't want to chance any withdrawals while you sleep. Who knows what it is doing to you in the long run," the doctor handed her some pills and she swallowed them with a grimace.

"Sleep tight, kids," Jack called out sarcastically as we left.

"So, your quarters or mine?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"I'll be fine in your lab. You do have a cot don't you?"

"Yes, I do but it isn't very comfortable. Besides, it doesn't have room for both of us. Were am I going to sleep?" I said teasingly.

"You're right. Let's grab some stuff from your lab so you can work while I sleep. You shouldn't be taken away from your work because of this," I could tell from her tone she was feeling guilty.

"Sam, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be drugged, to be subjected to a macho-male dominated world that sees you only as a piece of property to be traded or sold."

"At least you were closer. I just shudder at the though of being addicted to that Ralon fellow," Sam said as we made it to my lab. "I can just see the conversation now. Sorry, Pete, I have to sleep with Daniel or I may die."

"He sounds very understanding, Sam," I stated trying to hide my jealousy.

"Thanks, Daniel," Sam said as she fiddled with the ring.

"Hey, grab that stack of books please," I gestured towards a pile of four books. The top one was titled: _Tabula Imperii Romani - Map of the Roman Empire - Lepcis Magna._

I grabbed some pictures taken by SG-13 on their last mission and my laptop and we both headed out the door. We ended up in the VIP guest quarters that had the queen size bed because Sam refused to let me sleep in a chair at the desk. The drugs took their toll and she was asleep before too long. I knelt at the side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful and happy lying there. I sat there and the last thing I remember was how content I was before I too fell asleep, my computer still unplugged and my books undisturbed.

When I awoke Sam was staring at me. She grinned when she saw I was awake and handed me a tissue. "You're drooling a bit there," She said pointing to my cheek.

I wiped it away embarrassed and stood up, my body complaining all the way.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost six. I'm surprised you fell asleep. Especially like that. Your back must be killing you. That had to be the worst position to sleep in."

"Yeah, I haven't fallen asleep before ten since I was a kid. I'm fine though, nothing a good shower can't cure," I grinned

"Here let me massage it for you. I'm pretty good," Sam said turning me around before I could protest.

She was right. Her massage was good but then I felt her stiffen.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Maybe you should go. These damn urges are really getting to me. You are starting to become irresistible," she said with her head in her hands.

"Sorry," I handed her my shirt and left. I walked to the locker room without noticing the stares. Instead I was thinking, what if I had stayed? Would she have given in to her desires? Would I?

After I had a cold shower and straightened out my thoughts I picked up Sam and let her take a shower, with my shirt as close to the shower as it could get without getting wet, before heading to the infirmary.

"Well, doc, please tell me you have some good news," Sam asked as we walked in.

"You are in luck. All our tests show that a shot of testosterone and a few other things and a heavy dose of his pheromones should do the trick. We think that the cure is naturally present in semen, and before you say it, no you don't need sex. We can duplicate the hormones and inject it directly. I suggest Daniel workout a bit to work up a sweat and build up his pheromones so they are stronger, but that is about it."

After an hour in the gym I felt like another shower but Sam said I was like a mountain man, rugged and sweaty.

At the infirmary she was given her shot and I held her close so that she would get a big dose of me. I looked into her eyes and she leaned in. Our lips met and she kissed me with a passion that I hadn't felt since Sha're. I felt lost and found at the same time. If she was the only one affected then why did I not want to stop and let her go?

SG-14 returned on schedule and came running down the ramp.

"Sir, we need to talk to you, Carter is in danger of," the CO never finished because Sam walked in. "You're okay."

"And cured," Sam said mischievously, knowing what must be crossing their minds.

"Cured?"

SG-14 all turned to look at me, their faces showing what they were thinking. Jack couldn't help it. He started to laugh. He laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. Sam looked at him and grinned, she was content in his presence and happy.

I can see she loves Jack and I realize at this moment I love her, but I will never tell her. I will never give voice to my feelings, for her happiness is worth it, and if she is happy with Jack or Pete, then I will be too.


End file.
